Plan works out wrong
by Zoe.Miley Butterfly
Summary: Zoe made a plan to get back with her ex-boyfriend Daichi. The plan includes Takuya... But what if the plan didn't work out like Zoe had planned it. Will she happy about the result? TakuyaxIzumi (Takumi)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I decided to change my writing system and write longer chapters without so many dialog. Well, it's a new story. Hope you like it. It will be "Takumi" as always, because I'm just in love with these two ;3 **

**I DON'T OWN DIGIMON FRONTIER.**

*Ding Dong*

The noise made Takuya wake up, but only for seconds. He groaned and turned his head so his face was in the pillow. Seconds later the door bell rang again. Takuya opened one eye to take a quick look on his clock.

_'8:54 am, normal people sleep at this time.'_

It was a Sunday morning and Takuya was left alone in the house. His parents were gone for some days to help some relatives and Shinya slept at a friends house. Takuya actually thought he had a few days off, so he play all night and sleep till the afternoon. Well it seemed like he was wrong.

The door bell rang again and again. It sounded like someones going to murder the bell. The sleepy-head tried to ignore the annoying sound but had no success. It never stops.

Obviously annoyed he slowly got up from his bed, not minding at all to put at least some clothes on. The only thing on his mind right there was that he wants to rib the persons head off for waken him up from his wonderful dream.

Finally reaching the door in only his boxers, he opened it, ready to scream at the 'troublemaker'. But when he opened the door he saw non other than his long-time crush, Zoe Orimoto.

Zoe walked into the house nonchalantly, like it was her own house.

"Nice Superman-Boxers you got there." She said while letting herself in. This comment made him blush furiously. If he knew that Zoe is standing in front if his door he would at least put some trousers on.

"Well-uh, what's the matter Zoe? You know, it's only about 9 in the morning. Other people sleep, you should try that too." He asked her and followed her with his eyes.

"I made a plan." She said proudly, her smile spread over her face. This always meant, that something ugly will happen.

"A plan? For what?" Takuya looked at her clueless, Zoe already made herself comfortable on the sofa in the living-room.

"A plan to get Daichi back!" She told him and looked self-consious. _Oh no. I thought she finally moved on and won't get back together her ex-bofriend. He isn't worth it._

"Wait, I'm going to put some clothes on." Takuya felt a bit cold. Of course, he was only in his underwear. He quickly ran up to his room and jumped into his black trousers, white T-Shirt and a red sweater. In only a few seconds he was back in the living-room.

"So you made a plan to get back with Daichi. Is there any other reason that you tore me out of dreamland?" He could talk to her better now when he was fully-clothed. Still he tried hard that Zoe didn't notice he was actually sad about it. When Zoe and Daichi broke up, he actually thought he would have a chance on Zoe. But now it faded away.

"The plan includes you! And I dare you to play along with me otherwise it will happen very bad things to you." She knew how to push Takuya's buttons and it made him shiver.

"Yes ma'am. But could you explain me your plan? I mean, I can't play along if I don't know what I'm supposed to do." He still feared Zoe's threat against him, but took a seat next to her anyway.

"The idea is simple. I'll just make him jealous. You just have to act like you are my boyfriend. I know that he is still in love with me, but I want him to admit it." She explained her plan in a very proud tone. But when Takuya heard that she wants him to act like he is her boyfriend, he stopped listening to the rest she said.

_'Zoe's b-boyfriend?' _A little smile formed on his lip.

"Okay, that should be easy. I'm going to be the best boyfriend ever!" He finally managed to say. "But I only have one question: Why did you chose me of all boys?" It made him curious.

"Well, you are actually the closest male friend for me. It wouldn't work out with the others. Like Tommy is way too young. JP already has a girlfriend, much to my surprise. Kouichi is overreacting over almost everything, mostly when it comes to healthy things. Besides, he won't touch any girls, not even me. And Kouji is...well, he is Kouji. All the other guys I know are just jerks."

Now he understood why she chose him. Moreover, he understood why she did not choose the others. "Another point is that he is is obviously jealous of you in general. You are the captain of the school soccer team, the position he always dreamed of. That would be a good opportunity to take him over the edge."

"Wait, what? He is jealous of me?" Takuya asked confused.

"Yes, he always complained about how he better deserved to be the captain than you. Didn't you know?" She looked at the goggle-head.

"No, but now I understand why he always wanted to be better than me in practise. And that he never passed the ball to me, because he wanted to score a goal by himself. Egoist...Anyway, are you sure that you want to get back with Daichi? In my opinion, he already hurt you enough. He cheated on you, remember? I think you deserve someone better." And with the 'better person' he meant himself, of course.

"Love can make people forgive." She answered. Even though she forgave Daichi for cheating on her with her best friend in that time, it still brought back bad memories when Takuya mentioned it.

"But they won't forget." He finished her sentence. Zoe looked him straight in the eyes, her own eyes reflected her feelings. Clearly hurt from the statements.

When he noticed her sadness, he felt bad for saying that before. "I-uhh... I didn't mean to hurt-"

"It's okay. I'm going now. Don't forget, from now on you are my boyfriend." She cut him off and stood up. Ready to leave this house.

"I promise, I won't forget. And I'm really sorry for what I said before." He was unsure if he had gone too far and scared that his friend might be angry at him.

"I told you, it's okay." The blond said while heading to the door. Before she went out, she turned around to face Takuya. "Ah, I forgot to tell you something important: Don't tell the others or anyone else that our relationship isn't real... See ya tomorrow!" After she said that, she placed a quick kiss on his cheek and left his house as fast as the kiss was.

Takuya, on the other hand, didn't know how to react to this. One part of him was shocked, but the other part was so happy that he could jump off a cliff. He stood there for several more minutes, just touching his cheeks. It's not like a girl never kissed him, but this one was different. It wasn't just a random girl, it was Zoe!

**So far by now... The next chapters will be longer. What do you think about it? :)  
Should I continue? Please review!**

**xxLovexx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Zoe rushed through the hallways of the school. She was searching for her new boyfriend, Takuya. Since he has a soccer match after school he must be on the soccer field with the others.

_"That would be the best opportunity to make Daichi jealous." _ The blond thought and just reached the field, where she immediatly saw Takuya, Daichi and some other players practicing for their game.

"Takuya!" She shouted while running up to him. In the corner of her eyes she could see that Daichi was watching her.

_"Perfect..."_

The goggle-head turned around when he heard someone calling his name. In that moment Zoe jump-hugged him which almost knocked him down. Even though he wrapped his strong arms around her.

"Uh hey Zoe!" He saluted her with a warm smile.

Zoe gave him a look and leaned forward to him. "Don't you have any cute nicknames for me?" She whispered, but she kept an eye on Daichi. His face told her that he was pretty confused.

Takuya thought for a second. "My shawty." He smiled widely, which Zoe returns. The brown-haired boy noticed that his friend or 'girlfriend' took quick glances of Daichi every now and then. It reminded him that this was all an act and that Zoe doesn't have the same feelings as he has.

"Kiss me." Zoe took him back to reality as she whispered to him again. Takuya's eyes widened.

"W-What did you say?" He asked a bit unsure.

"Kiss me. Daichi is coming over to us. It will make him 100% jealous." She answered and looked straight in his eyes. He gulped. Her big green eyes looked at him full of expaction.

He knew that is was part of an act, but he still couldn't bring himself to kiss her on the lips. He truely loved her, but on the other side, she didn't love him. Takuya looked to another direction.

"What's wrong?" She asked him a bit disappointed of his behaviour. "Daichi will be here any second."

"Sorry,... but I...- I can't kiss you Zoe." He managed to say and now looked at the ground. He didn't want to see her angry face.

Before the girl could answer, the still confused Daichi reached them. "Hey there. Takuya, you know we're here to practise and not to cuddle with others ex-girlfriends. You, as the captain, should be more disciplined." He said matter of factly.

Takuya was about to say something, but was interrupted by Zoe. "Don't tell my boyfriend what to do. HE is the captain, so he is the one who gives the orders." She defended her 'boyfriend'.

"Really? He is your new lover? I thought you were just friends, that escalated quickly." He respond and didn't like the fact that Zoe has a new boyfriend. And even worse, it was Takuya. The boy he hated the most, just because he is a better soccer player though.

"We already had feelings for each other for a long time. So why shouldn't we go out? Anyways, why are you so interested in that?" Zoe asked him and was still in Takuya's arms.

"I am not interested! I just wondered why you would date a moron like him! But on the other side, you two make a good couple. Zoe, the brat, and Takuya, the moron. How nice." He smirked at the two. The couple gave him an angry look, although Zoe looked more hurt than angry which Takuya noticed.

"Don't you dare calling Zoe a brat!" The goggle-heads eyes darkened. He made a step towards Daichi with his hands in fists.

"Are you mad bro?" the dark-haired boy respond a bit unsure, his eyes focused on Takuya's fists. But he didn't step back anyway.

"Neither I'm your 'bro' or-" He took another step towards him.

"Stop it Takuya! It's no use to talk to this idiot. Just ignore him." Zoe said while holding her boyfriend back.

"But he insulted you!... and me." The boy argued and looked her in the eyes.

"He did it on purpose. He wanted to make us angry, so let's just ignore him...please." The blond gave him the puppy-eyes.

"Anything you want, _baby._" He finally answered and emphasized the last word to annoy Daichi even more.

"Ha, so you do everything your girlfriend wants you to do. How pathetic of you." Daichi provoked his captain.

Whatever, before the brown-haired boy could answer, Zoe took him by the hand and went away with him, leaving a spechless Daichi behind.

"Someone needs to teach him a lesson." Takuya said annoyed while Zoe was getting some things out of her locker.

"That's just his personality. Nevertheless, we made him jealous." The blond answered proudly.

Takuya sighed. "Do you really want to get back with him?"

"I already told you. I know I'm stupid for forgiving him, but I can't move on. I still love him. You will understand what I mean when you fall deeply in love for someone." She explained to him and took the last book out of her locker.

_'If you only knew...' _He thought to himself.

Suddenly he felt that someone was pushing him against the wall.

**I know it's short, but I wanted to end it here :) Anyways, please leave a review so I could know what you think about it. Thanks xx**


End file.
